


In The Arena

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: achievement hunter - Freeform, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men enter, but only one can leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a part of AH's Minecraft Let's Play #172, Colosseum Clash
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80RPCMN3X_M&feature=youtu.be&t=39m52s

Jack watched as Ryan slowly entered the arena, the gates slamming shut behind him.The two stared intently at each other, each letting the sound of the thundering crowd gradually fade away.

“I don’t want to do this, Ryan! You know I don’t, but if I have to, I will.” Jack called out, his voice just loud enough to be heard by his opponent. “You and I, together, we have more than enough power to escape, to end this charade! We can stop this cycle of death and rebirth forever, Ryan, you and I! Please!”

Ryan just stood there, staring his old friend down. Shaking his head, a slow grin grew across his face. “Sorry, mage. This is just too much fun. Now, come on. You said you got some great weapon with your last victory. I wanna see it action.”

With that, Ryan pulled up his fists into a combat form, and started stalking towards Jack, eyes afire with the madness that the past fights had forced into him. Jack sighed sadly, reaching into his robe to pull out the magic scroll. “I’m sorry, my friend. I didn’t want it to end this way.”

Flinging his hand out, he threw the scroll into the air over Ryan, quickly shouting the activation words. The scroll glowed bright red as it twisted in the air, reshaping itself into a heavy iron anvil and dropping quickly to the earth.

Ryan, however, was too quick. He knew that Jack’s secret weapon would be somehow magical, and even as the scroll left Jack’s hand, Ryan flung himself backwards, the anvil landing with a solid THUD where he had been standing mere milliseconds before.

Ryan stepped back from the solid mass, just in case there was something more explosive about it. Looking up at Jack’s disappointed face, however, told him there wasn’t. Grinning broadly, Ryan let a deep laugh build up within himself before releasing it. “Did you really think a mere chunk of iron would stop me? You’re befuddled, old man. Time to put you down.”

Jack lowered his outstretched hand reluctantly. “If that is truly what you believe,” Jack said sadly. “Then do what you must. I’ll not raise a hand to stop you.” With that, he folded his hands within his robes and stood still, waiting for Ryan to move.

Ryan paused for a moment, briefly torn between his urges. This was his friend he was talking about, perhaps his oldest. But, on the other… The madness called to him, a familiar voice in the darkness of this world. Clenching his fists, he dropped into a sprinting stance. “Good, that’ll make this nice and easy.”

Taking a handful of long, powerful strides, Ryan jumped atop the anvil, using his enemy’s last weapon to launch himself into the air, arm pulling back to land a mighty blow on his former ally. As he peaked, their eyes met, and Jack silently mouthed, “I’m sorry.”

Brow furrowed as gravity reasserted its role, Ryan mouthed back, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I jotted down. Fun to write, though!


End file.
